down goes another one
by bex85
Summary: D.S Matt Devlin's world is torn apart by the murder of his girl, can the rest of the team get who did it,as well as help Matt from spiralling out of control and attempt to get his life back on track.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own law & order UK or any of it's characters. If I did then along with a good few others would not have had Matt Devlin killed off or James leave.**

**Summery: D.S Matt Devlin's world is torn apart by the murder of his girl, can the rest of the team get who did it, as well as help Matt from spiralling out of control and attempt to get his life back on track.**

Chapter 1

Ronnie sat watching his younger partner. He looked awful, he was pretty sure he hadn't slept much recently and by the looks of him not had a decent meal for just as long. Sighing he decided to attempt a conversation with the detective, something that had been hard work recently.

"Say what you are thinking Ron. You just watching me is doing my head in!" Matt Devlin's voice beat him to it, as he pulled himself away from whatever he had been reading and fixed dull blue eyes on the older detective. Again Ronnie sighed.

"You shouldn't be here Matty." He told him.

"No I shouldn't. I should be out looking for my fiancée, but as I am not allowed to do that being at the station is the next best thing. I cant go home…" he trailed off dropping his head in his hands.

Ronnie watched him, his heart going out to the young lad, it had been 4 long weeks since Emma had gone missing, though he was pretty sure to Matt it had felt like a life time and the strain of having to hold up the shields he always held in situations like this was starting to show and to Ronnie's relief he was starting to let Ronnie and Alesha in bit by bit.

"I need to be out there Ron. I have let her down…" Again the words caught in his throat.

"You haven't let her down mate. We will find her. We have the best team out there and you know that." Ronnie tried to assure him, placing a hand on his shoulder, not sure it was making any difference. Matt didn't say anything.

"Ronnie" DI Natalie Chandler's voice called through the room, stopping him from offering any more re assurance.

"Guv?"

"A word please." Natalie said glancing at the young lad next to him who still had his head buried in his hands, seemingly unaware of the pressance of the DI in the room. Ronnie nodded getting up and following her out.

"How is Matt doing? He really shouldn't be here." Natalie told him, nodding at him to take a seat as she resumed behind her desk. Ronnie sighed, seemed he had been doing that a lot lately.

"I have tried telling him that Guv, but I don't think he can face home at the moment. And as for how he's doing…I don't know? He is blaming himself. It's exhausting him stopping himself from going out with the team looking for Emma." Ronnie explained. Natalie ran a hand over her face, concern growing for Matt and his state of mind. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Natalie called. Ange walked in a grave look on her face, she was glad that it was just Ronnie and the Guv in the room with the news she was about to deliver.

"Guv I have just received a report through. A women's body has been found…" She trailed off trying to compose herself. Taking a deep breath she continued.

"They are pretty sure it's Emma. They need a team down there for conformation." She finished watching the face's of the two people in front of her pale.

"Oh god." Natalie breathed as Ronnie dropped his head in his hands wondering how the hell he was going to break this to Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alesha stood watching Matt at his desk grateful his back was to her. She had just received a call from Ronnie delivering news that was about to destroy the young detective's world.

"Matt." Alesha called to him quietly so as not to startle him. She knew just as did the others how he was really copping.

Emma had been her best friend through law school, both ending up at the C.P.S, it had hit her hard Ronnie's phone call, but she had left her grief for later she had Emma's fiancée to help.

"Matt." She called again, when he didn't respond the first time. This time he turned to face her, and she had to fight back the tears that had been threatening since she had heard from Ronnie, as he looked at her with dull blue eyes that use to be so full of fire. He just looked exhausted. She took a deep breath and took Ronnie's seat.

"What brings you here?" Matt asked. Alesha took his hands in hers.

"Matt I just spoke to Ronnie. They've found Emma…Mattie I am so sorry…" She trailed off watching as it sank in, knowing she didn't have to say it. She watched as his whole body started to shake the shock setting in.

"Matt." She called to him, not sure what to do or say.

"I want to see her." He whispered, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"I don't know…"

"I want to see her! I have every right to. They might be wrong!" he snapped getting up and heading out the room, Alesha right behind him.

"Matt!" she shouted.

"Matt wait!" she called again, this time grabbing his arm and spinning him round to face her.

"Get off me!" he cried shrugging her off.

"That's enough mate!" came Ronnie's soothing voice from behind him. He sent Alesha a look over the detective's shoulder letting her know he had it.

"Alesha love the Guv wants to see you." He told her, she nodded grateful for the distraction before walking past the 2 men towards Natalie's office.

"I want to see her. Please Ronnie." Matt's voice broke his thoughts, causing him to look back at his young friend. He swallowed a lump in his throat seeing how broken he looked, how lost.

"I know mate. Come on kid." He agreed, leading Matt towards the exit, not sure how much of the attack he was quite ready to fill the youngster in on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here get this down you." Natalie told the young girl in front of her handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Alesha muttered accepting it. Natalie watched her allowing her to calm down a little before speaking again.

"I'm sorry we left you with having to tell Matt." Natalie finally apologized, feeling bad that she had left the young prosecutor to have to tell her best friend's fiancée that he was never going to see his girl again. Alesha shook her head putting the cup down on the desk.

"You had the hardest part. You and Ronnie, having to confirm it was Emma. In fact I think Ronnie has the hardest part now, taking Matt to see her." Alesha replied. Natalie just nodded sadly knowing she was right.

"Alesha can you think of anyone that could have done this? I mean did Emma ever say anything to you about any problems with someone? An ex partner?" Natalie questioned her. She knew it was to soon, but she also knew she had to get things moving. Emma's killer had to be put away sooner rather then later for everyone's sake. She was dreading having to speak to Matt. Alesha nodded.

"Yeah she did but I never thought anything of it. Emma didn't either…" she trailed off, whipping away the tears that were starting to fall as guilt washed over her.

"Do you want to tell me?" Natalie pushed gently.

"His name is Scott Reynolds. He was her boyfriend before Matt. They had been seeing each other for about 2years before she called it off. He became very controlling and that's not Emma. He never let her go, and about 6months ago he got back in touch with her. At first Em didn't think much of it, but over the last few months he got worse just wouldn't leave her alone. Then he just stopped about 2 weeks before she went missing. I mean Scott was a strange one, but I don't think he would ever hurt her. He loved Emma…" again she trailed off.

"Loved to the point he couldn't let go and didn't want anyone else to be with her. Natalie finished off sighing deeply.

"Did Matt know any of this?" She questioned. Alesha shook her head, reaching the DI's eyes.

"She didn't tell him anything?" Natalie asked.

"She didn't want him to worry. You know what Matt is like. He is protective anyway this would have just made him worse." Alesha explained.

"I wish I had made her tell him. Made her report it all. I mean I suggested she should but she shrugged it off, telling me she could handle it. Emma always was that type of person. She just got on with things, she was to laid back. I should have pushed her to do it. She would still be alive today if I had." Alesha cried finally letting the tears fall. Natalie got up and went round hugging the young women close.

"It's not your fault. You were respecting your best friend's wished." She assured her.

There was a knock at the door and the pair looked up seeing Ronnie poking his head round the door.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" he apologized. The pair shook their heads.

"Matt is in an interview room." Ronnie told Natalie.

"Ok let's go and get this over with." She sighed following Ronnie out, Alesha not far behind.


End file.
